Iweko Setai
Akodo Setai was a deathseeker of the Lion Clan. After years of distinguished service in the Imperial Courts and notable service during the War of Dark Fire, Setai became the Imperial Consort to Empress Iweko I. He took the name Iweko Satai. Personality Setai was a quiet but intense man, he never speaking unless spoken to, and few would choose to speak with him. In every major Lion conflict he made his way to the forefront of the battle seeking death, but had yet to find it. Way of the Samurai, p. 41 Setai was once said to have been the personal student of Akodo Hirotsu, the sensei of the Castle of the Swift Sword Dojo in 1148. Rebuilding the Court, by Shawn Carman When he became a courtier, he looked out of place in the fine courtly robes, a massive warrior with the calm and calculating eyes of a scholar. Seeds of Revolution, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Dishonor Setai fell in love with the daughter of the Provincial Governor whom he was assigned to protect. Setai was distracted when an assassin murdered his master. Secrets of the Lion, p. 22 Others said that during the War of Spirits he spent a night drunk and brawling with a ronin. He was unprepared to defend a neighboring village, leading to the death of a higherranking Lion's son. Great Clans, p. 126 He was given the choice of seppuku or becoming a deathseeker. Setai chose to become a deathseeker, and was sent to Shiro no Shinjin. Alternate Tales Untrue rumors spread that his dishonor was about the Dragon who had killed his father. The War of Dark Fire, Part 14, by Shawn CarmanOthers said that Setai's dishonor happened during the final days of the War of Spirits, when the Lion suffered a defeat against a wandering band of displaced Returned Spirits. The day before a drunk Setai had had a fistfight with a traveling ronin and he had been too busy nursing his wounds and hangover to command his men. His superior's son died in the attack and Setai was denied seppuku, instead he was enlisted in the Deathseekers in shame. Vacant Throne, pp. 80-81 Deathseeker As a Deathseeker, Setai tried to reclaim his honor and sought out the front lines in every battle he was in. However, his fate was not to die during his twelve years of military duty and he came to be known as the "the Deathseeker who cannot die". Other Deathseekers avoided him, he the worst thing that they could become — a Deathseeker who could not be killed, who was forced to continually expunge his dishonor on the field of battle. For twelve years, Setai served on the front lines of the Lion's armies. He battled the Tsuno and the Unicorn, fought soldiers and bandits, and was among the first to breach the city of Toshi Ranbo during Matsu Nimuro's campaign to take it. Vacant Throne, p. 81 Noticed by Nimuro In 1160 a Miya Herald traveling to Shiro Matsu was attacked by bandits, who killed his Akodo Wardens. The messenger's life was saved when Setai killed most of the bandits. The Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro offered a reward to Setai, but he had to refuse Setai's desire to commit seppuku. Rebuilding the Imperial Court The Herald delivered his message to Nimuro, an invitation to the Lion for the Imperial Court. Nimuro decided to send Setai, as he had saved the entire clan from shame, and edicted that the shame of the deathseeker was wiped away. Courtier Setai in turn aided the Lion by being a strong voice in the courts. Despite his deathseeker past, he was a consistent voice for peace among the clans. As a sign of his devotion to pacifism, he and one of the Crane's most prominent courtiers, Doji Seishiro, became good friends and rivals in the game of go. When Seishiro considered the possibility of leaving the Court in 1165, Setai showed him the importance of the courtiers work in the Court, encouraging him to endure. Matters of Import, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Investigation of Fires of Toshi Ranbo In 1165 Setai coordinated the Lion troops to secure the Imperial City after the Fires of Toshi Ranbo. He personally moved to the most affected areas, to make sure that no one would attempt to loot the ravaged buildings. Four Winds, p. 94 Mission After one year there was no conclusive proof of who had started the Fires of Toshi Ranbo. Akodo Shusaku, blamed the Crane at the Imperial Court, and asked that they cede their administrative rights throughout the city to Seppun Kiharu, the new Seppun Daimyo. Setai was outraged with his fellow Lion for placing their clan in a position that could start a new war, and lobbied against Shusaku. The Imperial Chancellor, Bayushi Kaukatsu, appointed Setai to evaluate what progress had been made by both Lion and Crane in discovering the truth. In this way they might determine which clan had truly failed. Setai chose Matsu Atasuke to aid him in his quest due to his knowledge of the Crane. Violence Behind Courtliness, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Conclusions The conclusion was that both Clans had failed. During his investigation Setai had also managed exposed a plot engineered by Ikoma Tsai to harm several members of the Court, the instigators where ordered to to commit seppuku. Setai then offered to pass all of the Lion`s investigation results to the Crane to help their own search. In responce Doji Masaru, the former Crane ambassador to Toshi Ranbo and the current adviser to Matsu Nimuro in Kaeru Toshi offered to have the Crane patrol the city alone, at the same time they were conducting the investigations to free up the Lion forces. Aftermath Having been released of their obligation to patrol Toshi Ranbo, the Lion Guards could be used to fight in the War of the Rich Frog. Shusaku, nemesis of Masaru, was appointed to Kaeru Toshi, to face the Khol, the Army of the Center led by Moto Chagatai himself, which was akin to a death sentence. Setai and Masaru had managed to avoided relighting the fire of conflict for control of the city. Seeeds of Revolution In 1166 the small Crane city of Hitsu Taekeru had been seized by Akodo Tekkan. The city had suffered the Rain of Blood and the villagers killed all the Crane samurai, that had been tainted by the Rain. Without their presence they were rampant in banditry, and began to attack the Lion patrols. Tekkan took it to secure the border, but it would start again the fire between both Clans. There were no words of Kitsu Juniko, daughter of Kitsu Daimyo Kitsu Juri, who had been sent to the village to release it from Lion control. Setai sent Juniko's betrothed Ikoma Kusari and his charge Akodo Ieshige, expecting Tekkan might listen to reason the hero of Fires of Toshi Ranbo. When Setai knew Tekkan and Juniko had been murdered but no clue of whom was, he arranged with Doji Seishiro the marriage of Kusari, at that time Ikoma Daimyo's son, with the Crane Clan Champion's daughter, Doji Domotai. The Lion saved his face not releasing the city occupation, which was put under Kusari's control until his wedding, and as a marriage's gift the city would be passed to the Lion. In that way Setai had solved a serious incident. Yajinden's Plan Setai most feared thought was that the village could be the beginning of a peasant revolt, which could contagiate the rest of the Empire into flames. He did not know that behind the murdering was Yajinden, who used the heimin of that village to start a revolution that would aid in his master efforts to control Rokugan. Topaz Championship - 1167 In 1167 Setai witnessed the Topaz Championship. He saw the death of the Master of Water, Doji Akiko, at the hands of her husband, Doji Kurohito after the revelations made by Ikoma Masote exposed her as a Gozoku traitor. Kurohito committed seppuku shortly afterwards. The new Crane Clan Champion, Doji Domotai, asked traveled papers to Setai. The daughter of Akiko and Kurohito would travel to Lion territory to see her husband's father and Ikoma Daimyo Ikoma Korin. She wished to take revenge upon Masote. The Topaz Championship, Part Two, by Shawn Carman Events at Court Oracle of Thunder This year the newly known Oracle of Thunder, Mitsu, was presented to the Court by the Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa. The Dragon courtiers were offended that Mitsu chose a Crane to make this announcement rather than a Dragon. It not improved the issue that a Temple to Thunder will be built in Crane lands. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 1 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman The Lost Ambassador An emissary of the Lost, Daigotsu Soetsu, was brought to the Imperial Court by Kisada to approach Toturi III. Soetsu put forth Daigotsu's demand to form a Great Clan from his followers in the City of the Lost to fulfill ultimate destiny of Fu Leng: to be just as his brothers and sisters and have a clan of his own. He also claimed that Fu Leng's centuries of aggression towards Rokugan was the result of brainwashing by the forces of Jigoku, and that the honor of Daigotsu was beginning to overcome that and would allow the Empire and the Lost to co-exist as peacefully as any of the other clans. Kisada was banished from the Imperial City, and might not return on pain of death. The Lost was made a guest of the Scorpion Clan, Doji Tanitsu should conduct all interviews with him, and the Emperor retired to his private chambers, to meditate upon the mysteries of Enlightenment and cast a final judgment over Soetsu's petition. Empress Toturi Kurako oversaw the court in his absence. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 2 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman Lobbying at Court Ikoma Masote, a courtier who had attained somne success in the Imperial Courts, had become leader of those who were chafed under the peace with the Crane Clan. Setai found Masote and his politics distasteful and did everything in his power to lobby against him. Vacant Throne, p. 9 Chagatai's Ambition Setai was attending Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in 1168 when the news of the Khan's Defiance arrived. Setai assured the recently appointed Protector of the Imperial City Bayushi Norachai that the Lion stood against the Khan Moto Chagatai and they would bolster the city's defenses. Imminent Threat (The True Test Rulebook story), by Rusty Priske Fighting in the Streets When in 1169 the Unicorn swarmed the capital in the Battle of Toshi Ranbo Setai and Seishiro fought in the city streets. Setai was again a survivor, but his friend died. The Truest Test, Part 2, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team After Seishiro died, the lust for blood in battle had returned to Setai, stronger than when he was a Deathseeker. Phoenix Stewardship of Toshi Ranbo The Phoenix stewardship of the Imperial City proved difficult. The Lion and the Mantis both petitioned her for control of the city. Setai claimed the release of it toward the Lion, while requesting their support on Toturi Shigekawa as new Emperor, and Yoritomo Yashinko desired her magistrates to aid the Phoenix to keep order in the city. Their debate grew heated, and the Master of Fire Isawa Ochiai dismissed them and denied their petitions. Rulebook Story (Stronger than Steel), by Shawn Carman Expelled from the Capital Setai was present in the capital Toshi Ranbo in the Month of the Rooster in 1169 when a fight broke out between a handful of Akodo and Mantis samurai. The fight escalated, but was eventually ended by the Shiba troops stationed on the city. Both the Lion and Mantis were banished from the city by the Phoenix. Stronger than Steel, by Nancy Sauer Setai requested Kakita Senko to be the liaison between Kakita Senko (Honor's Veil flavor) him and her Lord Doji Nagori. After the Lion returned to the capital this year Senko delivered Nagori's congratulations. Honor's Veil, Part II Race for the Throne During the Race for the Throne the Lion endorsed Toturi Shigekawa as their candidate for Emperor. The Lion Champion Matsu Yoshino proclaimed him in a meeting with all the Lion leaders. Setai demurred if the words said by the prophet Kitsune Narako at the Jade Championship had been taken in consideration. Growth (The Race for the Throne Book), by Brian Yoon Winter Court - 1169 Setai attended the Winter court at Kyuden Otomo in winter 1169-1170. He entertained Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai, attempting to learn how the Crane were faring against the Crab. Domotai herself wished to learn how the Lion were faring against the Unicorn. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Celestial Tournament While the Celestial Tournament was taking place in 1170, a group of renegade maho-tsukai and followers of the shokansuru conducted a ritual in the Ruined City to summon an army of lesser oni, including some wanyudo. A group of Lion bushi led by the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Shigetoshi arrived at the scene as the ritual was being performed, and managed to stop the group's plan. Setai's personal honor guard were part of the striking force. Defenders, by Nancy Sauer War of Dark Fire Initial Attacks When the High House of Light was destroyed in the opening phase of the War of Dark Fire Setai gifted the Toturi's Fan to the Empress Iweko I at winter court at Kyuden Bayushi. It was an iron fan that was once presented to Akodo Toturi by Togashi Yokuni. Iweko might have something to remind her of the Togashi's home. The War of Dark Fire, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Battles Setai returned to duty during the War of Dark Fire, and the Kitsu Daimyo Kitsu Kiyoko replaced him as the head delegate from the Lion Clan. War of Dark Fire, Part V, by Shawn Carman In 1171 a Lion army under Setai's command was preparing to defend Kyuden Asako when Isawa Fosuta appeared and killed many of the Yobanjin. Fosuta then asked Setai to join him, and killed many of Setai's troops when the Lion refused. Later Togashi Matsuo joined his forces in the Battle of Kyuden Asako. End of the War While the combined Rokugani forces were fighting in the Battle of Dragon Heart Plain, the yobanjin scouts reported to his leader, the Son of Fire that a single legion of samurai was moving away from Toshi Ranbo via the south. They had formed a protective formation around a palanquin, the same one that the Empress arrived at the Imperial City in. They used Shaman magic to travel toward the Imperial City concealing their movement with thick plumes of smoke. When the palanquin was attacked, Setai and Hida Benjiro, who were inside instead the Empress, attacked and defeated the Son of Fire, with the aid of Shosuro Naname. It marked the end of the war. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Festival Setai was recovering from his wounds at Shiro sano Ken Hayai. Akodo Shigetoshi and Ikoma Otemi told he would be placed at the forefront of the festival announced by Iweko I. The event would celebrate the death of the last Yobanjin in Rokugan, and Setai was considered a hero in the Empire. A Warrior's Peace, by Brian Yoon Imperial Consort Betrothed Setai was surprised when the Empress announced the Imperial Court he had been selected as her future husband. To All Things an End, by Shawn Carman Imperial Wedding At the Winter Court of 1171 in Kyuden Gotei, Setai and Empress Iweko I were married in the Temple of the Jade Sun. The Mantis Clan gifted the Helm of Thunder to Setai. The Imperial Wedding, by Rusty Priske He took the name Iweko Setai. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman Susumu Setai was aware of the allegiance of the Imperial Advisor Susumu to the Spider Clan. In 1172 during an audience with the Empress Setai slipped the information in the presence of the surprised Imperial Herald Miya Shoin. State of the Empire, Week 15, by Shawn Carman Regicide attempt During the opening of the winter court, within the Imperial Throne room, a group of gaijin ruhmalists followers of Kali-Ma had managed to infiltrate. They uncovered and attacked the attendants, trying to kill the Empress and the Empress' Chosen. Several members of the Empress' Guard and the Protector of the Imperial City Bayushi Norachai were killed before all the assassins were dead. Setai protected his wife using his Wakizashi and confronted several of the assassins, which were slaughtered by Satsu. After the incident Jimen cancelled the winter court, because he could not assure the safety of the attendants. The Dead of Winter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman End of the Destroyer War In 1173 the Empress proclaimed the end of the Destroyer War with the victory of the Empire. The Spider Clan had been conferred the status of Great Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms as the Iweko's Conquerors alongside with the Mantis Clan in the called Colonies. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Age of the Conquest Children Iweko aged only a little in the next two decades, proving she was not immortal. Setai and her were parents of three children, the two eldest sons became powerful and active members of the Court. In 1198, Iweko Shibatsu returned from his fostering to the Spider Clan in the Colonies. The Balance of Power (Imperial Herald v3 #9), by Shawn Carman Their only daughter was Iweko Miaka. Love Letter Flyer & Characters Conflict in the Colonies The Unicorn had sought satisfaction among the court of the Second City, and they received the mediation of the Kitsuki family to see if the Lion struck them without provocation in the Ki-Rin's Path. In the Imperial Court the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Nitoshi sought a reprimand to the Lion on behalf of the Unicorn, requesting to know why the Lion attacked. The Empress wished to remain the Lion motivations in secrecy, and allowed them to do their own duty without interference. Scenes from the Empire 29, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Siege of the Second City The Ikoma Daimyo Ikoma Hakige presented to the Imperial Court the accounts of the Siege of the Second City. The Second City had surrendered to the Ninth Imperial Legion and the escapee Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime had been stricken from their family rolls by the Otomo. The Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu was instrumental to finish the siege in a quick way, instead a more longer but bloodless conflict. Torn Asunder, Part 1, by Seth Mason Iweko II's Reign The Empress eventually emerged from her seclusion and announced the next Emperor would be her elder son, Iweko Seiken The Ascendant Son, by Shawn Carman with the title Iweko II. Iron Defenders (Twenty Festivals flavor) War on the Empire During the festivals predating Iweko Seiken's coronation, his son had publicly humiliated Daigotsu Kanpeki by announcing that he would remove him as Spider Clan Champion. Seiken's brother, Iweko Shibatsu would join the Susumu family as their daimyo and become Lord Spider. Kanpeki considered this as betrayal of the deal between his father and Iweko I and declared war on the Empire. Thunderous Acclaim, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Christopher Hand See also * Iweko Setai/Meta External Links * Akodo Setai (A Perfect Cut) * Setai Sensei (Wrath of the Emperor) Akodo Setai Category:Imperial Families Members